


Careful

by SharkGirl



Series: Year of Shance [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate versions, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Dopplegangers, Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff, M/M, MerMay, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: As he walked – read: tromped – onward, Gyro’s words replayed over and over in his head.‘You need to be more careful.’Pike scoffed. “More careful,” he mimicked before kicking a small stone as far as he possibly could.Ugh, that paladin knew just how to push his buttons.





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> So, how about some MerMay in June?  
> Yes, I know I'm super late! Things started to get pretty hectic IRL, so I fell behind.  
> BUT here's the next installment for the Year of Shance~
> 
> Here I am once again with a 'before they got together' Pyro fic. "My braaaaand!"
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes ♥  
> Please enjoy!!

Let it be known that Pike Sovnya was _not_ running away. He just needed a little space to breathe and to… collect his thoughts. Lest he say something he’d come to regret. Though, he’d sure said enough before he left, his voice rising two whole octaves before he threw his arms up and vanished with a puff from his smoke bombs.

Ugh, that paladin knew just how to push his buttons. With his stupid, handsome face and his stupid, kissable mouth that spouted out unnecessary advice in that stupid, sexy voice of his.

Pike continued to stomp through the forest, growling as the branch he moved out of the way flew back and smacked him in the forehead. “Ancients!” he cursed, rubbing the sore spot and ducking to get away from the offensive foliage.

As he walked – read: tromped – onward, Gyro’s words replayed over and over in his head.

_‘You need to be more careful.’_

Pike scoffed. “More careful,” he mimicked before kicking a small stone as far as he possibly could. “No one’s asking me to be _more careful_ when I get us some much needed funds for our quests,” he hissed. “Or when I bring back enough food to share.”

He’d lost count of how many times he’d most literally stuck his neck out for his party – and his arms, tail, and his leg once – and they had never complained then. They’d simply thanked him for sharing his spoils and moved on.

Oh, but not Gyro. Not this time.

He was always staring at Pike strangely when the half-felinoid returned from his solo missions. Always with a critical eye, judging him for what the oh-so-holy knight deemed as misdeeds.

“But he had no trouble _eating_ the stolen food, now did he?” Pike spat, kicking another stone twice as far as the first. His sensitive ears picked up a faint ‘sploosh’ in the distance as the rock came in contact with a body of water.

Pike perked up, his anger momentarily forgotten. It had been some time since he’d gone for a swim. And with how disgustingly hot it was outside, a refreshing dip was just what the doctor ordered. Plus, it would do him good to – most literally – cool his head after his fight with Gyro.

Gyro…  

Why did that guy pick on him so much? He never scolded Meklavar for her overly complicated plans. Or Valayun for her inability to go easy on anyone they captured for information. Or Block for… Well, Block was an angel among men, so it made sense that Gyro didn’t yell at him. But still!

Pike easily leapt over a fallen tree trunk and landed gracefully on its other side. And there, just ahead, was a huge lake. So immense, in fact, that Pike could have easily mistaken it for the ocean. He closed his eyes and let the cool breeze ruffle his hair and the fur on the tips of his pointed ears, his tail curling behind him at the sensation.

Yes, there was nothing a nice, long swim couldn’t cure. And so, glancing around to make sure he was alone, Pike began to undress. He hid his folded clothes and valuables under a nearby bush and then made his way down the sandy shore.

“Mmm…” he purred after testing the water temperature by dipping in his toe. It was perfect. Not too cold, but just cool enough to combat the accursed early summer heat.

It was a common misconception that all felinoids hated water. Just because they were cat-like in appearance, many other races assumed as much. But Pike’s entire family _loved_ the water. Heck, their homes were just a short walk away from the Auritan Sea.

Pike glided forward until the water was up to his chest. He cupped his hands and brought some up to his face, giving it a quick scrub. Then he went to work on his arms, his shoulders, and then finally, he dove beneath the surface.

The water was a bit murky, but there was no salt to sting his eyes, which, despite their mottled view, easily spotted the shiny scales of a few fish in the distance. Pike’s stomach growled and then he grinned. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d fished this way and, without having to worry about a certain overbearing paladin telling him not to, he swam deeper.

Pike could hold his breath longer than any of his siblings – although, Curtana gave him a run for his money – so, he had no problem staying the course until he had three little fishies caught in his claws. Satisfied with his catch, he began to swim toward the surface, barely noticing the dark shadow moving in his periphery.

Until it came again. Much closer this time.

One of the fish managed to break free when Pike tensed, his eyes going wide as he whipped his head from side to side to get a better look at whatever that huge thing was. But it was so hard to see through the murky water. Then, as if from out of nowhere, a large hand gripped his shoulder, causing Pike to release the other two fish and scream in a flurry of bubbles.

This was it. He’d gone and yelled at Gyro for telling him to be careful and now he was going to die. Well, perhaps that was a glib assessment of the situation, but he was too panicked to see that at the moment. He struggled against the offending arm, but he couldn’t break away. And if he didn’t get to the surface soon, he was going to drown.

How long had he been down there already? He couldn’t remember and it was getting harder and harder to focus as black spots began to dance across his vision, growing larger and blurring together until, with one last struggle, everything went dark.

 

When Pike awoke, he was back on the beach, the soft, damp sand under his head and back, and the bottom half of his body still in the lake. He was safe.

Except for the fact that he’d been captured by some sort of monster!

Pike shot up, intent on grabbing his clothes and sprinting back into the woods, but he froze when a firm hand pressed against his chest. He whipped his head to the side, mouth agape. He’d been alone when he woke up, he was pretty sure. So, how…?

But Pike stopped worrying about how and why when he saw just _who_ was holding him.

“Gyro?” He blinked.

“Take it easy,” the other replied. “I’m sorry I startled you down there, but you were being stalked,” he explained in a voice so familiar, coming from lips so familiar, attached to a face so familiar.

“Gyro?” Pike tried again.

But wait. This person definitely _resembled_ Gyro. But there were quite a few differences. For starters, this man’s hair was much longer and hung in damp waves halfway down his back. Also, the hand that was pressed against Pike’s chest was the only one the man possessed, as his other arm was completely missing past his shoulder.

Oh, and this Gyro-look-alike also had a nearly six-foot-long fish tail.

Huh. 

Pike’s eyes went wide and he crawled backwards as fast as he could, scurrying across the sand. The other Gyro looked confused and almost hurt, which immediately had Pike feeling guilty. But he was still trying to process everything that had just happened.

“I was…being stalked?” he asked for clarification, his heart still beating wildly in his chest.

“Yes,” Other Gyro confirmed. MerGyro? “By an aboleth,” he went on. “If I hadn’t grabbed you…” He gave a shudder, the black fin of his tail smacking the water’s surface. “You should really try to be more careful.”

Ugh, even paraphrased by an aquatic version of their team’s paladin, the words pissed Pike off. But the merman had saved his life, so Pike pushed down the frustration that was truly meant for _his_ Gyro and offered a smile.

“I’ll do my best,” he managed to force out.

The other man gave a relieved sigh. “See that you do,” he added and then fell back against the sand, staring up at the sky above.

The mood suddenly turned awkward when Pike realized he was still very much naked. He brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them before clearing his throat and getting the other’s attention. “Thank you,” he said. “For saving me.”

MerGyro smiled. “You’re welcome,” he replied. “Though, to be honest, the reason I got to you so quickly was because…I thought you were someone else.”

“Someone else?” Pike flicked one of his ears, cocking his head to the side. “Who?”

And Pike could have imagined the way the merman’s gills flared, but he was certain the other blushed before he turned away, hiding behind his mane of unruly dark hair. “Uh, nobody. N-Never mind.”

Pike raised his brows, but didn’t push further. Though, he had to admit, this guy’s embarrassed blush was almost as cute as Gyro’s. Not that he thought Gyro was even a little cute right now. In fact, MerGyro was his new favorite. Though, he should probably stop referring to him as that.

“I didn’t get your name,” Pike said, scooching a bit closer.

“Oh.” The merman faced him again, the flush on his cheeks cooling to a slight pinkish hue. “I’m Luro.”

Pike held his hand out. “Pleasure to meet you, Luro,” he said, giving the merman a firm handshake. “And thanks again for saving me.”

“Sure thing, um…?”

“Pike,” he answered, sitting up a little straighter. “Pike Sovnya.”

Luro smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Pike Sovnya.” Then, as Luro pulled back, he winced. “Ah…” he gripped at his side and hissed when his fingers brushed against a large cut there.

“You’re hurt!” Pike shot up, forgetting his nudity, and ran over to Luro’s side.

“It’s…just a scratch,” Luro wheezed, but allowed Pike to bat his hand away. “I’m a fast healer.”

“Even so…” Pike frowned at the wound. It wasn’t too deep, but it looked like it hurt something awful. Thankfully, he’d brought some healing items with him. “Hold on just a tick,” he said as he stood up and ran to where he’d hidden his things. He returned and sat back down beside Luro.

“What’s that?” Luro asked, eying the vial that Pike had fished out of his bag.

“Medicine,” Pike explained and then offered the other as reassuring a smile as he could muster. “This may sting a bit, but it’ll clean it and have you healed in no time.” He expected Luro to move away, like Gyro always did when Pike had to patch him up after a particularly difficult quest – the big baby – but Luro just lifted his arm and waited.

The medicine did burn and Luro made no attempt to hide the fact, his face scrunching up in pain as Pike applied the salve as gingerly as he could.

“There,” Pike finished, replacing the stopper and putting the vial back into his bag. “All better.”

Luro eyed Pike’s handiwork and then met his gaze. “Thank you, Pike.”

“Hey, no need to thank me.” Pike waved his hands in dismissal. “You saved my life, after all.” He reached forward, cupping Luro’s cheek and rubbing against the stubble he found there. “Thanks again.”

“It’s amazing,” Luro said, eyes softening. “You look exactly like him.”

Pike drew his ears back in confusion. “Exactly like who?”

“Luro!” a voice called, startling them both. Pike pulled his hand away as though he’d been burned, though he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like they were doing anything inappropriate. “Oh my Ancients, you’re hurt!” Someone darted over, tan skin practically glowing in the summer sun and deft hooves sinking into the wet sand.

It was a faun.

But more than that, it was a faun with Pike’s face.

Oh, sure. There were some distinct differences. The faun’s eyes were lighter and there was a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. But Pike could see how Luro had mistaken him for this person.

“What happened?” The faun crouched by Luro’s side and Pike moved back a bit to give them space. “Was it that nasty merrow again?” He eyed Luro’s scarred shoulder. “Haven’t I told you to be more careful?” he fussed.

Luro shook his head, but it was Pike who answered. “He got hurt saving me.”

The faun faced him, lowering his ears and blinking big eyes. “Who are you?”

“I’m-”

“Pike!” The three turned just as yet another person appeared from behind the bushes. But this time, it was someone Pike knew very well.

“Gyro?” he blinked. What was he doing here? Had he come to scold Pike for – most definitely not – running off? Or had he actually been…

“There you are!” Gyro interrupted Pike’s thoughts. He sheathed his sword and made his way over, taking a knee so he could get a good look at him. “I was so worried.”

“Worried?” Pike raised his brows and then remembered that he was very much still angry with the paladin. “Because I’m so reckless and can’t take care of myself?”

“I never said that.” Gyro shook his head and, surprisingly, his tone lacked any semblance of anger or frustration. “I just…if anything were to happen to you-” but Gyro paused then, gaze flicking downward for a moment before very pointedly looking out at the lake behind Pike. “Where are your clothes?” he asked, focusing anywhere but on Pike’s nude form.

“Oh.” Pike’s cheeks warmed at Gyro’s reaction. “I took them off to go swimming.”

“Ah.” Gyro nodded, his eyes still trained on the water. “And…who are they?” He finally turned, studying their doubles beside them.

“Gyro, this is Luro,” Pike introduced him to the merman. “He saved my life.”

“Saved your…” Gyro turned disapproving eyes on Pike once more. “Pike, haven’t I told you-”

“Please stop treating me like a child,” Pike interrupted him. “I can take care of myself, Gyro.”

“Oh, sure!” Gyro replied sarcastically. “That’s why this man had to save your life.” He looked back at the merman and did a double-take. “Does he…kind of-”

“Look exactly like you?” Pike finished for him. “Yeah.”

“So, this is Gyro,” Luro noted. “Pike called for you when he woke up.”

White hot embarrassment blazed through Pike’s entire form. “I did not!” he argued, face on fire. “I just saw Luro and thought he was you, okay?”

“Well,” Gyro turned his attention back on Luro, “Thank you for saving Pike’s life.”

“Of course,” he said. “I gladly would have done so, even if he didn’t look so much like Pierce.”

“Who?” Pike and Gyro said in unison.

“That would be me,” the faun spoke. “And,” he began, studying Pike, “I don’t really see the resemblance.” He shook his head and gave a half shrug. “Anyway, Luro, I’m glad you’re safe, but no more fighting undersea monsters, okay? You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

“Yes, dear,” he teased and Pierce swatted at his chest. “Oh, that reminds me, I have this for you.” Luro pulled out a necklace made of beautiful pearls and seashells. “I had to travel down the river and into the ocean to get the last few, but it’s finally done.”

“Oh, Luro…” Pierce took the offered gift and tied it around his neck. “It’s beautiful.”

And right about now, Pike realized that he and Gyro were probably intruding on the couple’s private moment. Gyro must have thought the same because he was suddenly handing Pike his belongings and helping him up off of the sand.

Pike would have thanked Luro again, but the two seemed busy lost in each other’s eyes, so he followed Gyro back into the forest, pausing once they were past the bushes so he could put his clothes back on. Then they were walking in silence back toward camp.

“So…” Gyro began after a few tense dobashes. “He saved your life, huh?”

“Yeah,” Pike replied. “I was going for a swim and thought I’d do some fishing.” He wet his lips. “Apparently, I was being stalked by an aboleth.” He lowered his ears, his tail dropping almost to the ground. “Listen, I know I almost bit the big one today, but I’m really not in the mood for a lecture, so-”

“I’m sorry,” Gyro said, eyes downcast. “I came looking for you so I could apologize,” he went on. “I didn’t think you’d gotten that far ahead and then I heard splashing and…” He sighed. “I know it’s not fair for me to single you out.” He swallowed. “We all take risks on every quest.”

Pike slowed his steps and Gyro did the same, finally turning around to face him.

“But,” Gyro continued. “I went about it the wrong way and I’m so sorry my words upset you.”

Pike grinned then, his tail flicking playfully. “That’s a bit of a faux-ology, don’t you think?” And at Gyro’s confusion, he snickered. “But, since you’re finally talking to me like an equal, may I inquire as to _why_ you’re so strict when it comes to me?”

“Because,” Gyro started, the blush returning to his cheeks. “Because, if I couldn’t protect you and you got hurt…” He reached out and took both of Pike’s hands in his. “I would never forgive myself.”

Pike stood there, touched by Gyro’s words, but still unclear as to _why_. Why him specifically? So, he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “Why?”

“Pike.” Gyro released one of his hands in favor of cupping Pike’s cheek. “I figured you would have caught on by now…” He bit his lower lip. “Or do I have to make you a pretty necklace, too?”

Oh. _Oh_.

Heat flooded Pike’s cheeks, spreading up to the tips of his ears and all the way through his body. So, it was like that, was it? Well, of course it was. Pike was irresistible, after all. It was only a matter of time before everyone in their party fell for him.

“I see,” Pike’s voice cracked and then cleared his throat. “My charm finally worked on you, huh?” he asked, wrapping his arms around one of Gyro’s as they began walking again.

Gyro chuckled. “I guess it did.”

They continued like that until they could smell the tantalizing aroma of something being cooked over a campfire and hear the familiar voices of their party members just ahead.

“Should I…?” Gyro asked, gesturing toward their linked arms.

Pike shook his head. “Oh, no. They’re going to find out sooner or later, so might as well be now.” He gave Gyro’s bicep a squeeze.

“So, we’re-”

“Yes, we are,” Pike confirmed.

“Oh. Good.” Gyro beamed, his cheeks still tinted pink. “Then allow me the honor of escorting you to our camp.”

Pike laughed, but humored him. “Am I to expect this kind of treatment from now on, Mr. Holy Knight?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Of course.” Gyro was such a gentleman, it was downright disgusting. But Pike loved it.

They were just about to enter the campsite, when Pike tugged on Gyro’s arm, stopping him. “Hey,” he whispered. “I know I said you didn’t _have_ to make me a pretty necklace, but-”

“Who says I haven’t already?” Gyro teased and then pulled Pike close. “Though, I was thinking of something a bit more…sparkly,” he breathed against one of his ears.

Pike drew back and grinned. “Oh, yeah?”

“Mhm,” Gyro replied. “But I’d better not catch you naked with any more mermen, okay?”

Pike snorted at that. Oh, Gyro may have known how to push his buttons, all right. But Pike could give as good as he got.

He held Gyro’s arm tighter and pushed himself up onto his tiptoes so his lips hovered right next to the paladin’s ear. Then he gave the lobe a teasing nip. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, dem boys~
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) or [@bySharkGirl](http://twitter.com/bysharkgirl)!


End file.
